


We are Spartans

by uncagingwardens



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Odyssey
Genre: F/M, Outdoor Sex, Pining, Sparring to Sex, kassandra has FeelingsTM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncagingwardens/pseuds/uncagingwardens
Summary: War isn't just waged on the battlefield. It often rages inside of it's participants, and some for different reasons.Kass/Brasidas because fuck you ubisoft.





	We are Spartans

**Author's Note:**

> Kassandra is my Disaster Bi daughter and I love her. Ubisoft let her be with the only human she had actual chemistry with bls.

_When I thought that I fought this war alone_  
_You were there by my side on the frontline_  
_When I thought that I fought without a cause_ _  
You gave me a reason to try_

* * *

 

Camps the nights before battle were often filled with a nervous, tension-laced energy even as dusk turned into night and the inky black sky twinkled down on the Spartan encampment with one misthios of legend and her eagle sitting fireside. Kassandra was staring into the fire while Ikaros preened on the rock beside her, not tired enough to sleep but too tired to consult with the polemarch and general in their map tent. She wasn't one for strategy, but for thinking on her feet and dancing in and out of danger.

Idle in thought, the usually vigilant mercenary was snuck up upon by one Brasidas, a dear friend to her mother and herself. A Spartan officer, and one of the most earnest of Spartan men. Someone Kassandra looked up to, and was enamored by, though the last part she tried her best not to share with anyone but Ikaros. He was a gentle, kind and intelligent man. An ask questions first, use brute force later kind of man in a world that would sooner throw a head on a pike than decide if they were innocent in the end.

“You seem troubled, Kassandra.” The way he spoke her name instead of misthios, instead of spitting her title in her face like it was poison, it was gentle and spoke to their friendship.  
  
A shrug, bowstring and sword hilt calloused fingers picking up a stray twig and tossing it into the fire. “You know how the night before battles go. Exhausted but cannot sleep.”

A low chuckle came from the man, who was now seated to her left. “I’ve spent many a night staring into the fire, trying to convince myself to rest. But, it's never worked for me and I have a feeling it won’t work for you either.”

“And what makes you say that?” She was amused, tilting her head to side and glancing at the soldier, the firelight turning her umber brown eyes into something more akin to thick honey.

Brasidas gazed at her, just noting the scar crossing over her lips before returning his eyes to the firelight. Kassandra truly was beautiful, and he understood why people believed her to be a goddess sent to walk among mortals. “Because you are too much like me. You hate sitting idle. Best if we put you to work, then maybe you can get some sleep.” Clapping a hand on her shoulder, the officer stood and offered a hand to the mercenary sitting in the dirt.

Squinting at the offered hand before taking it, Kassandra was heaved up from the ground in a surprising show of strength. Kassandra was no waiflike maiden by any stretch of the imagination, even putting some soldiers to shame. A moment’s thought flit through her mind: if he was that strong, what else was he capable of?

Without letting go, Brasidas tugged the misthios out of camp and towards a clearing, edged on side by forest and the other a brook. It was silent, save for the sounds of night and the rustling of leaves in the winds over the land. Kassandra merely allowed the officer pull her along, heart in her throat for the moment.

Sure, the mercenary had had her fair share of nights with strangers who may not have even known her name, seeking physical release and temporary comforts in a world ravaged by war at every turn, minds scorched with fear. So, it was not physical closeness she paused for, it was the possibility of being emotionally invested in someone who could die in a moment’s notice. It made her chest feel tight. It was not something she had really ever had the chance to know, never really being able to forge that with anyone. Being a mithios meant Kassandra was always on the move, often times a different town every night, a different tavern and a different touch on her skin that she would easily forget.

She had to wonder if this was the same for Brasidas, being a career military man.

He never seemed to notice her side eyed glances over the past few years, from the business in Korinth where their friendship began in a burning warehouse, back to back against a pack of the Monger’s men, to Arkadia and Taega and to tonight, where he would catch sight of those honeyed eyes peeking at him while she otherwise seemed lost in idle thought. It wasn’t as if Kassandra was easily ignored, such power and confidence in her body made her a magnet for gazes, curious or hated or enamored.

Brasidas was only a man, after all, being drawn to someone he could only akin to a god in their mortal form. Perhaps she was Artemis, Aphrodite or even Athena, Nike or maybe even Hera. Whoever she was, the poor man was so drawn to her like a dog chasing its owner’s coat tails.

Once they had reached the center of the clearing, he released the mercenary’s hand. “This is a much better place for what I had in mind. I wouldn’t want to put the rest of the men to shame.”  
  
“What are we doing here?” She asked plainly, hands resting on her hips as she tilted her head, braid brushing over her arm. “Have you brought me here to listen to the stream?”  
  
A laugh echoed from the Spartan, dropping his sword to the ground, accompanied by his gauntlets with a clatter. “Spar me, Eagle Bearer. Surely that would be no challenge for someone like you.”  
  
A scoff escaped the brunette, along with a shake of her head as she did the same, ridding herself of the swords and bow and its quiver, and Leonidas’ spear to the grass. “You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into, Brasidas.”

Surely enough, they were locked arm in arm, each trying to drive the other to the ground in a pin, but neither would give easily. There were no rules here for fair play, and the soldier and the mercenary rolled and scratched and threw punches, each trying to fight for the top spot and for their counterpart to submit. Things were going well until Kassandra was distracted for just a moment, letting Brasidas sweep her legs out from beneath her and pin her to the ground, chest heaving and sweat glistening on both of their faces from the humid night air.

“Seems like you took your eye off of the prize, Eagle-Bearer.” His tone was teasing, a smirk plastered on his face. Kassandra merely rolled her eyes, but she was hatching a plan all the same. A calloused hand rose to the back of his neck, blunted nails scraping at his skin ever so slightly as the woman dragged the soldier down for a bruising kiss.

Sex appeal always worked, and soon enough Brasidas found himself on his back in the dirt just as Kassandra had been a moment before. She leaned close to his ear and whispered soft as silk, sitting firmly on his abdomen with her hands holding down his armored shoulders. “Now who has taken their eyes off of the prize, Brasidas?”

Maybe winning hadn’t been the only thing on Kassandra’s mind during this whole ordeal. He was much stronger than he looked, easily pinning her once she gave him even the tiniest of openings to do so. Broad shoulders, large hands and kind eyes and heart. She did the best she could to ignore the carnal ache in her body throughout that entire fight, but it seemed to never waver.  
  
“Kassandra.” Brasidas’ voice broke her attention from her own feelings to the man currently lying beneath her. It was just now she realized his hands were resting lightly over her knees, a thumb brushing her skin idly, as if waiting for something. “I know you’ve watched me.”  
  
A scoff came from the now blushing mercenary, resisting the urge to cross her arms like a petulant child. Instead, she tapped on his breastplate and gazed down at him, those dark eyes piercing into his own.  “You see what you wish for, Spartan.”

“Well, maybe I wish for you.” His answer was simple and without fanfare. This made Kassandra’s insides burst into fluttering moths in her ribcage. “Would that be such a bad thing?”  
  
“No one loves a misthios,” She almost snarked back, but there was no fire to her voice, instead perhaps a touch of unease. Kassandra dropped her stare from the mans face to a scratch in his armor, a dirty nail catching on it. “Especially not Spartan soldiers like yourself.”

“For tonight, we are not misthios and soldier,” Brasidas sat up, Kassandra sliding back to sit in his lap as he delicately brushed a hand over her cheek. “We are Brasidas and Kassandra. Is that so bad?”

Maybe it was not so bad. Just one night, and then she would be okay to let this infatuation go.

In lieu of a verbal response, Kassandra's lips quirked up into a smile and lightly nudged the soldier back towards the ground. If this was going to happen, it would be on her terms. This was just another night's company. Or, that's what's she was telling herself as she easily grasped one of his hands and pulled it effortlessly between her legs.

Brasidas, ever the gentleman, was a bit taken aback by this, but nonetheless did as he was asked. Weapon roughened fingers carefully pressed to the softest skin, barely parting her to feel the excitement present for him. It had been a long time since the man had taken anyone to bed, never really having interest in anyone. But this, he could not resist her.

Armored skirts shoved up, the warriors met on a battlefield of a different kind. Kassandra was straight backed as if she was in Phobos’ saddle, Brasidas' hands gripping her scarred thighs as she took all he could give her and all that she wanted, stuttering hips and flexing muscles and cries of lust and pleasure to the gods above. Kassandra had never really been one for quiet.

They fit together as if someone had carved them from one marble block, both taking and giving as if they were both adrift on the same dark seas. For now, they were one. Kassandra broke the wave first, body jerking as if she were a puppet and her strings were being pulled haphazardly. Brasidas could not describe the sound she made as anything other than a howl.

Of course, the soldier was shortly behind her, unable to contain the desires as he saw her in such a state of ecstacy. Kassandra just painted, low little moans drooling from her lips as he spilled within her, aching from the feeling alone. It felt as if she could go all night with him. But, they had a long day ahead of them tomorrow.

Rolling off of him without ceremony, she felt the lovely ache of being fucked between her legs like an old friend with a contented little sigh. She simply adjusted her underclothes and flipped her armored skirt back into place before just flopping back to the ground and gazing up at that ink black sky.

“I could stay here forever,” Kassandra murmured after catching her breath. A gentle breathy chuckle came from the soldier beside her, who was now standing and holding a hand out to her, already righted and collected his gauntlets and sword. In his other hand were her own weapons.

“As could I, but we have a battle to win.”

They walked back to camp in companionable quiet, hands lightly brushing every once in a while. But, at least to Kassandra, this did not make her heart want for him any less. If anything, it made her want him more. More completely and fully and now she was in trouble.

  
Emotions could wait for tomorrow. Tonight, though, she stole a slow kiss from him outside of the camp gate before strutting to her tent, ignoring the feeling of eyes on her as she crossed the ground to where she would lay her head. There would be talk, she was sure, but at this point she did not care.


End file.
